The arrangement
by klcm
Summary: He knew something was wrong the moment she walked into the office. He decided it was his duty to sort a couple of things out. Slight swearing within


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------

She walked through the bullpen late, hoping no one would talk to her or even notice her she rushed to her office in haste. She was annoyed, no that was an understatement she was absolutely furious. She saw Derek smiled but she didn't turn to him she just rushed through; she also saw the frown that followed that smile. She wiped her tears away, she was so angry she was crying. Hot anger filled tears.

The team looked at one another a little confused at the actions of their usual ray of sunshine. They jumped when they heard the door slam. That was Morgan's cue to go to her. He wanted to help; it was so unlike her to be in a bad mood at work. She usually held it back so well so something had definitely happened to make her act out. As he approached the door he heard her voice, scarily berating someone in a heated conversation. The tone all wrong, no longer was it its amazingly soothing, flirtatious sound.

'Look okay I told you no!... NO! NO! NO!...N.O. spells no... Look okay I am a thirty one year old woman you have no right to do or say what you have, it's my life... I don't give a flying fuck if it's on a piece of paper!... Look I'm at work, you've pissed me off enough 20 minutes ago, do not piss me off anymore.' Then there was the slamming of something sharply followed by swearing. He took the opportunity to knock.

'Come in.'

'Hey baby girl. Everything okay?'

'Everything is just perfect.'

'No, it's not. What's up?'

'It's really nothing; you can't exactly help me out with it.' He watched as her tone resolved and she looked up, anger in her gorgeous brown eyes.

'Try me.' He said shutting the door firmly and simultaneously grabbing a spare chair from the corner.

'Handsome, it's nothing to worry that perfectly bald head of yours.' She smiled again.

'Well it is hurting me to see you like this, so hit me with it.'

She sighed heavily and looked down shaking her head. 'It's my brothers. Each and everything one of them, complete and utter bastards.' She scratched the back of her head seemingly nervous.

'What are they up to now?'

'Telling me I'm a disappointment to the family, that I am not safe here. Same old story except they decided to add something new in today, hence my anger burst.'

He leant in and grabbed her hand. 'Why are you a disappointment? You're amazing.'

'To you maybe. I am in the wrong job, no husband, no partner at all and no kids. I've wasted my life according to them and now they are arranging me someone.'

'Arranging someone?'

'To marry!' He noticed the anger bubbling up. 'Apparently they found a letter from my father in some of our parent's old stuff. It said if one of us hadn't found someone by 30 then it's permitted for the others to arrangement something. How ridiculous is that! So the jerks have someone and now think that I'm just going to swan in and get married to a stranger.' She let a tear fall. 'I don't feel I have a life anymore. Like I can't make my own decisions. I don't mind getting old and lonely but I REFUSE to marry someone because my arsehole of a father decides it's for the best. He screwed his life up walking away from us I do not intend to have a man, my brothers who didn't care for me, choose that stuff for me.'

'They want to marry you off!' Anger now filling Morgan's body. 'Baby girl, I didn't think the time was right but now I think it is. I love you.'

Her face fell of all emotion. 'You what?'

'I love you Penelope Garcia. I was a idiot to ignore those feelings but now seeing you like this, so messed up with emotions, I want nothing more than to love you and make you happy.'

'But...but you and Michelle?'

'I stopped it with Michelle, my feelings for you were stronger than I could ever have imagined.'

'Erm...' She stumbled over her words not quite knowing what to say, the next thing she knew she was wrapped in his arms and his lips were on hers. She didn't hold back she exacted his passion. A passion that had built up to exceeding levels and its release was lethal. He pulled back with the largest smile.

'Wow, should I still ask... Do you love me?'

She grabbed his head and kissed him again. 'You are my saviour yet again. Thank you.'

'For what? Let me see... for saving you from the horrors of the wedding? For telling you I love you as much as you love me?' She smiled as the anger went and was replaced but fire lit desire.

She nodded her head. 'I think I need to make a call.' She said blushing.

'You think that's it don't you? I will make you mine forever Penelope Garcia.' He winked at her, kissing her seductively before going to the door. 'Oh, be ready by 7 tonight. I have a surprise.' Then he left, the biggest smile left upon her face. She dialled the number that had last phoned her and waited for the other end to be answered.

'Hi big brother, I have something to tell you...'


End file.
